Spoils of War
by ACompanyofSwans
Summary: How would Phobos punish Elyon if he had succeeded in storming the castle? Would he be cruel enough to give his own sister to the snake lord? WARNING, M rated for a reason, details of which are inside. Please leave a review, and enjoy!


**Ok, so those of you who are fans of the TV show will probably be familiar with the episode ' J is for Jewel' from the second season of W.I.T.C.H. Basically, this is the idea that Nerissa teamed up with Phobos, Cedric and the gang to seize power, while Elyon is in her trance in the Meditation Chamber. Phobos punishes his sister by giving her to Cedric. Your enjoyment of this fic will most likely be enhanced if you've seen the episode, but it probably isn't necessary to understand the story. Also, in the programme Elyon is still just a teenager at this point, in this fic she's 19.**

**Warning, this has non-consensual sex, descriptive lemon and swearing. It is M rated for a reason, so please stay away little children, I don't want to be responsible for warping innocent minds. You have been warned. Please leave a review, constructive criticism is much appreciated (no flames please) and above all enjoy!**

Phobos reclined back against his throne, the picture of relaxation. And why should this not be so? He had successfully stormed the castle, the Guardians and the tiresome rebel leader had been driven back to Earth (and rest assured, he would be ready for them next time they showed their faces), Nerissa had been duly betrayed – she was a fool if she'd assumed it would be otherwise – and Elyon hadn't even wakened. Some queen.

Elyon. Phobos absentmindedly trailed a hand down the armrest of his throne, resting it on the edge. His little sister had been moved to her room and was currently sleeping. It would not be long until she awakened from the trance Nerissa had placed her in, and discovered that her kingdom had been snatched when she wasn't looking, like a bag of sweets in a kindergarten class. Phobos smirked at the thought. He was greatly anticipating the . . . ah . . . _beautiful family reunion_. It did, however, present a problem. How was Elyon to be punished? Nerissa had been absorbing her power for months via a pendent presented as a gift to Elyon-the pendant had been removed from Elyon's neck while she was sleeping and Phobos absorbed the powers. His sister had no feasible way of defending herself. But again, this brought him back to a conundrum. How to suitably punish his sister? Even the tyrannical Phobos was hard pressed to imagine a just consequence for her audacity. How _dare _she have survived the coronation throne? How dare she banish him to that goddamn dungeon? Although Phobos had toyed with the idea of a public execution, to truly deprive the Meridian people of any hope they had left, he had dismissed it. Death was too easy. He wanted her to suffer worse than he had at her hands, to be humiliated worse than he had been at her hands.

At this development in the Prince's – nay, the _King's_ – musings, Cedric slithered in.

"Sire, your sister will be awake within the hour. How would you have us punish her?"

Cedric did not even have to enquire as to whether revenge against his sister was what Phobos wanted.

An idea struck Phobos. A wonderfully awful idea. But did he truly dare . . . such an act of betrayal against one's sister, despite everything she had done to him? When she had been an innocent young girl Phobos had no qualms about absorbing her painfully of her powers and trapping her soul forever in a flower, yet when she was guilty he had second thoughts about making her suffer. If even he was made uneasy by the punishment, decided Phobos, then it _must_ be truly awful, and therefore Elyon was worthy of it.

"It has been a long time since you have _been_ with a woman, has it not, Cedric?"

Cedric was not prepared for this. "Sir?"

"Well, of course there's Miranda, but I highly doubt you get any satisfaction from a little waif of a girl in your human form, and when you are both in your true shapes . . . very awkward to say the least, I am certain", drawled Phobos, as if he were discussing military supplies.

"Yes, sir." Cedric would not have tried to disagree with the King, but aside from this, the statement was true. He loved Miranda, but their relationship left him somewhat . . . frustrated. As a man, even Cedric could not stomach kissing a little girl, and in their monstrous forms it was physically impossible. Miranda had been encouraging him to take a mistress, insisting that their current state of affairs was not healthy. He knew she had a lover among her own kind.

"You require a woman, Cedric. Not a little girl, and not one of your kind as I am disinclined to go through any trouble for you. However, I do happen to have a young woman very close at hand . . ."

Cedric could barely believe his ears. Could the prince really be proposing what he thought he was proposing? The last time he had seen Elyon, she had been an innocent, annoyingly naïve chatterbox.

"Why don't you pay a visit to Elyon's room and articulate her situation for her? I suppose explaining is the least you can do, considering how you will be humiliating her on my behalf shortly", mused Phobos.

Cedric turned, with more than some trepidation in his heart. How was he meant to look at Elyon as anything beyond that awkward pre-teen that he fooled into visiting the bookstore?

"And Cedric," Phobos called after him. Cedric turned.

"Do not feel guilty. You have been a most devoted warrior, and more than deserve the position you fought to win back. Consider her your spoil of war."

Not in the least bit reassured, Cedric transformed into a man, as the stairway would not permit his gigantic snake form. Phobos allowed himself a moment to consider gleefully the pain his sister was about to endure. The King being something of a voyeur, he almost wished that he could watch.

Cedric spread his elegant hand on the door of Elyon's bedchamber and pushed it open. He wandered towards the elaborate four poster bed, cursing Phobos all the while. Why couldn't the infernal man have decided to behead her, or burn her at the stake? These tasks Cedric would have been more than confident in _executing_, if you'll pardon the pun.

A mockery of a prince in a fairytale, climbing the tower and pulling back the curtain to obtain a kiss from the princess, Cedric twitched back the drapery, revealing Elyon's sleeping form. The serpent lord cocked a blonde eyebrow in surprise. These seven years –'keep reminding yourself of that,' thought Cedric – had been good to her. Her features were less rounded and girlish, and were now distinguished and regal, yet feminine. Her forehead was wide and intelligent, her nose had finally taken on the pointed style of her mothers, her cheekbones were defined and her neck was long and slender. Her body had gained curves-not hugely, but certainly enough to be tantalising under the figure-hugging material of her gown. That was another thing, she had once been into shapeless, baggy dresses and braids in her hair-now her platinum locks flew freely and confidently down her shoulders, framing her face, and her manner of dress was much more . . .womanly. Yes, that was it. While Cedric had been locked in his cell, while no enemy was watching, Elyon had transformed into an extremely attractive woman.

'This may not have been such a bad idea' pretty much summed up Cedric's thoughts, as a perverted little grin flashed across his features. He put a binding spell on the bed, lest she should try to leap up and escape. He had just been involved in a successful revolution-he was in no mood to chase hysterical women around the castle. Cedric pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, observing patiently as Elyon enjoyed what was to be her last peaceful slumber in a (hopefully) very long time.

Of course, like night after day, the inevitable came. Elyon's eyes flickered open, and she gazed at the ceiling of her familiar bed in confusion (since to the best of her knowledge she had last been in the Meditation Chamber) but there was no fear. Not yet.

"Hello, Elyon."

Elyon sat up abruptly and faced Cedric. It took the briefest of moments for her to comprehend that her old enemy was sitting in her room, and she immediately began trying to jump out of bed and muttering incantations as she attempted to cast spells at him.

"None of that will work," commented Cedric, matching the drawling tone of the King perfectly. "Let me explain. That servant you trusted so much – Trill was her name, I believe – never existed. She was really a sorceress named Nerissa. And the reason she gave you the necklace was so that it would absorb your power as your wore it, until she was ready to take it for herself."

Elyon lifted a slim pale paw to her neck, where sure enough the jewel was gone. And her powers were indeed not coming, try as she might to summon them. But the trusting part of her mind could not accept that sweet Trill could be so evil.

"What have you done with Trill, Cedric?" she demanded angrily, trying to mask how scared and disorientated she was.

"Elyon, Elyon", tutted Cedric. "Fooled by another yet again. You'd really think you would learn to be less trusting and more atune to those in your inner circle. You really don't learn from mistakes. But I can assist with that."

"Cedric-please. Tell me what is going on. I don't understand."

"Nerissa joined forces with your dear brother to stage a coup on the castle while she distracted you in the Meditation Chamber, Phobos took power and betrayed her. She was slain while in your dual trance. Your earthly friends have returned home, but no doubt they'll be back for more sparring."

Tears began coursing down Elyon's cheeks. She could remember the very moment that morning when she had requested that Trill show her memories of her birth parents, since she had none of her own. When something unfortunate happens, it is very normal to yearn to revisit the point where the definitive decision was made, and to undo this action. This was the case with Elyon. Why couldn't she have left well enough alone? Now her people (and no doubt herself)were going to suffer for her curiosity.

"I assume you will have deduced, quite correctly, that your insolent treatment of the King will not be suffered to go unpunished," commented Cedric idly, drawing Elyon from her painful reverie.

"What are you going to do to me?" Elyon feared some public display of cruelty. Or perhaps she would be made to sit in the cell she had forced her brother into.

"That is why King Phobos sent me," replied Cedric mysteriously, barely able to maintain his slick composure.

Elyon felt a pinprick of pain, as she heard the words, 'King Phobos'. Even when she had been under the illusion that he was her loving brother, he had been 'prince' and she 'princess'. And after the final battle she had become 'queen'. Just words and titles, and possibly even a petty concern, but it reinforced the fact that Elyon had been stripped of her birthright. And now there was only some kind of torture cooked up by the mind of her diabolical brother to look forward to. Would Cedric transform into a snake and devour her alive? Would he spear her on one of his claws like a snack? Or would he inflict some medieval torture on her that didn't require his being a giant snake to be painful and unpleasant for the erstwhile princess? All of these prospects only served to crush Elyon's spirit even more and she cursed her over-active imagination, and all of the horror novels Phobos kept in the library that she had never gotten rid of.

"You want to know what I'm going to 'do with you'," mocked Cedric. "The King ordered me to explain the circumstances to you. But I think it might add to the _fun_ if you figure it out yourself. After all," Cedric, in a mockery of gentleness, stroked his hands down Elyon's neck and over her chest, splaying them above her heart, "what's life as the most trusted man to the king if you can't bend his rules every now and then?" Totally breaking the deceptive aura of calm that hung about him, Cedric violently took hold of the neckline of Elyon's dress and ferociously ripped it down the centre. Just another reminder that her days of finery were done with.

"Consider yourself a spoil of war."

Elyon stared at him in shock. She was wearing a dangerously-close-to-transparent shift under her dress, which did nothing to help her current idea of what kind of torture her brother had in mind. Cedric stared right back at her, serpentine eyes moving slowly down her body. He paused when he reached her small but shapely breasts and theatrically ran his tongue over his lips. Elyon repressed a shudder. She was not going to let him see her as scared and humiliated as she truly felt. Cedric continued his optical journey, trailing his gaze down her midriff and legs, until he finally reached her ankles. He placed a hand on her left ankle and slowly moved it upwards, until it came to rest on her soft thigh. His other hand was making for her breasts.

"Don't squirm Elyon-at least not yet. Who knows, if you relax and make this convincing I may even be gentle."

Elyon glared, trying desperately to summon a hint of bravery into her eyes. She'd have been better playing the submissive, as this slight act of defiance only turned Cedric on more. Elyon almost squeaked in fear as she felt his arousal poke through his robes and onto her leg. Another wave of fear was brought on by the size. Elyon was not a virgin, having had her share of admirers when she had attended the Meridian University, but neither had she been the promiscuous type, and it had been a long time since she had sex. She wondered how something like _that_ had ever fit inside her.

Seeing the fear on her face as she felt his hard shaft, Cedric decided that it was time she was better acquainted with it. He let his cloak fall to the floor, and undid his robes. In his true form, Cedric was a terrifying reptilian monster. In his faux human form he was a pleasing specimen of a man. Not totally overburdened with muscles, but nevertheless defined, shapely and toned. His pale skin had a hint of pale gold in it that matched his hair. Any woman who did not know his true nature might have been quite pleased to have Cedric straddling her in such a manner. Elyon looked away.

"No, no, no," insisted Cedric, taking hold of her jaw and roughly forcing her to look him in the eye. He could see his taunting reflection in their purple depths. "I want you to look at me all through this. _Don't close your eyes. _That's better. Aren't I pleasing to you?"

Cedric smirked as Elyon allowed herself to properly scrutinise his body. The depraved grin grew even wider when her eyes reached his shaft and an almost normal spark of fascinated curiosity entered her expression. It was the look he had come to expect from the women he slept with, at least when it was the first time.

"Touch it."

Elyon, hating herself, tentatively reached out a hand and trailed the tips of her fingers from the head to the base. Cedric embarrassed himself a little by groaning and squirming his hips in quite a virginal manner. It had been a long time for him.

"Lick it."

Elyon leant forward and flicked the head with her tongue, earning a repressed groan from Cedric. Elyon felt something hot in the base of her abdomen. Why the _hell_ was she turned on by the fact that Cedric was receiving pleasure from her? It disgusted her.

"Feeling pensive, are we?" Cedric snarled, glaring menacingly at her with half lidded eyes, pissed off at the interruption.

Elyon hastily ran her tongue up and down the front of his shaft, then the sides received the same treatment.  
"Take it all in," gasped Cedric.

Elyon swallowed his length inch by inch into her mouth, and slowly, deriving some kind of pleasure from the frustration she was causing her tormentor, delicious though that frustration may be. She then slowly released it, dragging her lips lazily over the surface of the skin, maintaining gentle pressure as she went. She repeated this exercise afew more times.

"Faster-use your hand."

Elyon obediently did as she was bid speed wise, and slid her middle finger up and down alongside her mouth.

"_Aargh-_use your whole hand, the finger isn't enough. _Fuck yes_."

Elyon cringed at his crude language, but continued to do as she was told, and soon felt the thigh of her would-be lover twitch. He tangled his hand in her yellow hair and guided her as to how far and how fast he wanted it. He grinded his hips, forcing his way into Elyon's gasping mouth, heedless as to whether she needed to draw breath or not and eventually climaxed into her mouth. Elyon abruptly lay back down, reeling in disgust at the crime she had just committed against herself, and the nasty taste it had left – literally as well as figuratively – in her mouth. Cedric collapsed on top of her, breathing rapidly. His head lay on the swell of her breasts. He raised his head and looked malevolently at her. She met his gaze.

"You did well. I always give credit where credit's due. I always reward those who please me."

Cedric pulled at the hem of her shift and it slid off easily down her slender body. Elyon instinctively kicked it away and closed her eyes. No point delaying the inevitable.

"What did I tell you about that?"

Elyon dragged her lids open and watched as he stared, transfixed, at her breasts like a teenager on his first time. She would have smiled at it been anyone else. Cedric – almost shyly – extended a hand and ran it up the middle of her abdomen until it came to rest, his palm covering the majority of her right breast. He smiled inwardly as he felt her nipple harden slightly into his palm. Her breasts were beautiful, petite and womanly, like Elyon herself. He teased the nipple with his thumb, then the pads of his fingers. His smile deepened as a throaty groan escaped Elyon's mouth. Midway through it changed to a gasp as he flicked her nipple with his thumb and forefinger-a gasp at the delicious combination of pain and pleasure. Almost immediately the Snake Lord set to gently rubbing and stroking the nipple, as if in apology. He felt Elyon shift underneath him, bringing her ignored left breast higher up-begging him to take it. Cedric felt as if Christmas had come early. But he would not satisfy Elyon yet. He wanted to tease her and explore her body. He prodded the nipple of her right breast with his long, experienced tongue, earning another moan from the writhing girl. He circled it with his tongue and then fastened his lips around the pink nub of flesh, sucking. When she looked as though she was bringing her arousement under control he bit down, gently at first. Elyon inhaled sharply. He rolled her nipple between his tongue and teeth, nipping and sucking. Eventually he granted her a bit of uncharacteristic mercy, and did the same to the other breast. He sat up, straddling her and watched her face as he massaged, stroked and teased both of her breasts.

"This turns you on, doesn't it?" Cedric received no answer. He said nothing more, but brutally twisted her nipples, squeezing and pinching as violently as he could. Elyon's back arched and she screamed in pain. The message was clear. If she wouldn't scream in pleasure for him, he would make her scream some other way.

Satisfied for now, Cedric licked downward, in between her breasts and rested just short of where her pubic hair should have been. He was glad she shaved. Resting his chin on the base of her stomach, Cedric studied Elyon's face as he laboriously dragged his middle finger up the wet space between her legs. Elyon's hips bucked upwards. She was wet, aching, and though she wouldn't admit it, desperate. Cedric moved his head downwards and flicked his tongue against her clitoris, earning a lustful sigh from Elyon. He licked some more, but then fastened on and began sucking contentedly. When her cries became louder and more pronounced, he stuck the tip of his tongue into her opening. Elyon's hands found his hair and tangled themselves tightly in his locks. She wouldn't say his name, but this action certainly revealed that she was close. Cedric lifted his own hands and removed Elyon's from his head. He withdrew his tongue, letting her transparent juices lie around his mouth. She was staring at him in shock, much in the same way she had done when he first ripped her dress off. That was because she didn't want this to start. Now she never wanted it to end. Cedric observed that such a level of arousement without satisfaction must be painful.

"Say my name."

When Elyon did not respond, Cedric pinched her clitoris, making her back arch violently in pleasure and pain.

"Cedric," she whispered hastily.

"Louder," earning her bruised, aching clitoris another pinch.

"Aargh-God, please, yes Cedric, I need you, Cedric," she babbled, barely seeming aware of the string of words escaping her mouth.

"As you wish, m'lady," saluted Cedric. He licked his lips. "You are quite delicious," he noted before crawling up her body and brushing the lip of his length against her opening.

"Please . . . "

"Patience, little one," crooned Cedric.

"_Cedric-"_

"Silence," snarled Cedric. He had heard what he wanted from her, now it was time to return to the task at hand. The villain slid inside the princess, mildly surprised to feel no barrier break between her legs. Although it startled him that she wasn't a virgin, it didn't displease him. If anything, it reminded him even more of her womanhood. But he was glad that she clearly hadn't had intercourse in a long time, leaving her beautifully tight for him, in imitation of a virgin.

Elyon tried to stop herself from forming any audible words as Cedric entered her-she contented herself with groans and sighs. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have a man fill you so completely. Cedric shifted for a brief moment until he was comfortable, and then began slowly thrusting back and forth. Aroused though the couple was, Cedric delighted in teasing Elyon even more, so kept the pace slow and gentle. However it did not last long, as Lord Cedric preferred it rough. It had taken all of his control not to fuck the princess senseless as soon as he had entered her. He quickened the pace, pinning Elyon's arms down by her side, straightening her back out, and leant against the headboard as he pounded madly into her. If Elyon's cries were anything to go by, she was enjoying it. Eventually she actually wormed her hands free and wound them around his neck. This neither pleased nor displeased Lord Cedric. She looked at his face, and saw her brother reflected there, leering smugly at her. He said in an accusatory tone, "Whore, you're enjoying this." Elyon shut her eyes, praying that Cedric wouldn't notice this time. She reached her climax under Cedric's excellent rhythm-keeping, and Cedric followed soon after, collapsing atop her again. They both panted for breath.

Elyon was mightily surprised when the snake lord bent down and kissed her. It began gently, but then he deepened it quite intensely. What was more surprising was that Elyon returned it, hesitantly at first, but then seemed to enjoy herself. She had already betrayed her friends, what difference did one more kiss make? Even in her own head, her protestations rang hollow. 'It's a sign of acceptance, affection even,' her conscience informed her.

"You did well, little one," complimented Cedric. "Although I wonder how your friends and people would react if they found out that this wasn't so much a torture for you as it was a pleasure."

Chuckling under his breath and feeling more satisfied than he had felt in years, Cedric robed himself and left the room. He undid the binding charm on the bed, but made an impenetrable spell on the windows and locked the door behind him.

The extent of what had happened sunk in. Elyon's kingdom had been stolen from her while she was sleeping. Trill had never existed. She was now Cedric's plaything until he was tired of her-and who knew what kind of perverted tastes he would reveal? She felt tainted, and realised that this had been her brother's purpose. To make her feel diseased, too unclean to socialise with her decent, honest friends. She had been spoilt for any man that would come after. She would only see that strange myriad of Cedric and her brother glaring at her. Elyon did not bother dressing herself. She turned buried her pretty face in her pillow and wept.


End file.
